JenniDi
|v4ITk3HN1k4}} XJ_90 is a YouTube singer with a medium voice who has a good vocal range and use of tone. She can hit high notes, as seen in her cover of "Meltdown", as well as low notes, for example in her cover of "Fire◎Flower". Her tone can range from soft, like in her "Last Night, Good Night", to powerful, such as in her duet cover of "Cendrillon" with Kuraiinu. As seen in a collab of a band arrange of "Hello/How Are You" with Nagareboshi Chorus, as well as in several of I Am Not A Robot Project's choruses, she is also able to rap. She mixes her own songs and mainly does VOCALOID and anime covers. Her first cover was "Kesenai Tsumi" in 2007. Her most popular cover is her ICBM remixed cover of "Senbonzakura", which has over 15K views on YouTube. She has covered songs in mainly Japanese, but also English, Korean and Spanish. Her first and to date only Spanish cover, "My Room Disco Night", revealed she can sing in Spanish, and she explained in the comments that she has a Columbian background. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Oshii!Project (public relations) # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of AiDOLM@STER Chorus # Member of MoeFuwaDokiKira Chorus # Member of ☆Heaven Hell★ (in VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of KDWBC Chorus # Participant of the KCEDB2 with Leelee List of Covered Songs feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.01.23) # "Spring Apple" (2012.02.17) # "Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C" -Duet ready- (2012.02.19) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.02.20) # "Holography" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.02.24) # "Bokura no Uta" feat. Pan, Zoey, Rosa, Kousei, Toshiya, Nao, XJ_90, Lulu, Zenya, Rizu, Clive, Chie, Takeshi, Sena, Crescence, Roka, Shannon, Misaki, REI, Kaoru, Rika, StarlightKun, Michii, Akushi, Hinako, Kori and Osaka (2012.04.14) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.05.25) # "Egomama" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.06.24) # "_theBlue" (2012.07.12) # "Jenga" feat. Holi and XJ_90 (2012.07.20) # "Hello/How Are You" -Band ver.- feat. Aqua, Howl, Kori, Kuuki, June, Pan, Rika, Rizu, Rosa, Shuuji, Suki, Takeshi, Ume, Vaire and XJ_90 (2012.08.19) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. Nanami, Shiroko, Jinhii, Skylark, Tohru, XJ_90, ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.08.27) # "Swimmy" (2012.09.01) # "Heartbreak Headline" feat. MoeFuwaDokiKira Chorus (2012.09.03) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.09.20) # "Kamisama no Birthday" feat. UtaSong, Sia, Aqua, Duvet, Lizz, Kaddi, CChika, Matti, Passion and XJ_90 (2012.09.23) # "Shiryokukensa" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.11.13) # "The World Is All One!!" feat. Mitsuki, Matti, XJ_90, Nana and UtaSong (2012.11.30) # "Yume no Katachi" (The Form of a Dream) feat. Sena, Kaoru, Riza, Matiku, Haruhi, Kochira, Yuna, Kori, Idleiae, Akira, Vale, Mayu, NamiKya, Ayumi, Ash, Hira, Hinako, Leelee, Sange, Beato, Rith, Tohru, Mero, Eryngo, Naoki, Aika, miiZu, Chaz, Kino, Michi, Zoey, Maeko, Gray, KaRin, Nanodo, Kurone Plasma, Alice (YT), Ryodo, Osaka, Ayane, Lyni, Sabi, Kiki, Andi, iMochi, Jinhii, Paj, XJ_90, Mubi, Takeshi, Shiki, Ali (YT), Renma, Kirby, Lucia, Blank, Sango, Eris, Lollia, Pengu, Macchan, xero, Mei, Yuze, Yuuka, Coda, Minchan, Nakamaman, ritz, Aiko, Howl, Sakuya and Toriri (2012.12.24) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- (2012.12.27) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2013.02.07) # "Hello, Worker" (2013.02.10) # "Static Electricity" feat. XJ_90 and joakkar (2013.02.19) # "Te-yut-te" feat. AiDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.04.01) # "Cendrillon" feat. XJ_90 and Kuraiinu (2013.04.22) # "Smiling" feat. Oishii Project (2013.07.04) # "No Logic" feat. Leelee and XJ_90 (2013.08.11) # "Rinne" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Leelee and XJ_90 (2013.08.28) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" feat. Sia, Joy, Umi, Sayuri, Matti, NamiKya, Rimi, Miyu, Aika, Noki, Poucet, Kaoru, UtaSong, Rosa and XJ_90 (2013.09.10) # "Yasai Sisters" feat. Sayu, Hanii, Jessie, XJ_90, Nyanko, Megan and Blissey (2013.09.11) # "Colorful Days" feat. UtaSong, Sia, Aqua, Duvet, Ash, Inu, Kaddi, CChika, Matti, Ryuu-K and XJ_90 (2013.09.11) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favorite color is Red. Her Blogspot about page * Her lucky number is 6, but her favorite number is 4. * Her favorite midnight snack is chocolate chip cookies with milk. * She is considered the secretary and "Mommy" of I Am Not A Robot Project. External Links * SoundCloud * Google+ * Facebook * Twitter * tumblr. * Formspring * Blogspot * Instagram Category:I Am Not A Robot Project